My Sun, Moon, and Stars
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: Sequel to 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds' where everything is different after Lucy returns. More stories are told and more legends are unfolded by the little fallen star. Her guild has more children of the sky then asked for, much how they world had more dragons then wanted... (I might change it too M later on if it becomes necessary to the story due to language and...stuff)
1. Chapter 1

He watched her as he held his large mug of beer in his arm. He leaned back relaxed in the bar with his head cocked to the side and a smirk growing on his face. His dark eyes traveled up and down her smooth movements and body curves. Her dress swam with the wind, her hair ad chest bounced beautifully to the rhythm of her feet and music. Her hips rolled exaggerating every womanly part of her body calling as readiness to be taken, her eyes and smile sparked with a contradiction. Her innocence shined through, giving her a balance of seduction and a girl at play, and he loved it. His fangs sank into his bottom lip as his eyes continued to study the blonde dancing with the crowd. It had been nothing but celebration after celebration since she's made it back to him, and he didn't mind one bit.

"Hey!" a hard smack was given to the back of his pink haired head. Natsu glared at his attacker while rubbing away the pain with a free hand.

"What the hell Gray!?"

"Eyes off my sister you perv!" he growled. He gave him and expression that screamed 'are you fucking kidding me?' . He gestured to the blonde dancing with the other guild girls.

"She's my mate ice princess?"

"I don't give a damn," he looked around the guild, spotting a few more hunters drilling holes into Lucy and the rainwoman with their eyes. The ice mage muscles tensed up in angrier. "I'll be right back..." he gave a growl threw his teeth and marched over to a table in the guild full of lustful men. "Hey jerks!" Natsu pressed his brows together in confusion at the raven haired young man. Why was he so worked up? Natsu gave himself a good inspection of the room. This was not good. He knew the women in his guild were beautiful, but there where two new pieces of eye candy that made the med swirl up with excitement. "Natsu?" a voice or worry crept up on him. He jerked his head over his shoulder to see his foster child gazing up with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You were giving a deep through growl, so I kinda assumed that there was something wrong."

The dragon man returned his attention to the dance floor again, ignoring Happy's sarcastic question. His eyes focused on his mate who twirled the water mage around to the fiddle music. She was his, and his alone. He's claimed her, but has yet to mark her. Mira won't let him, she said that had something to do with giving her a ring and after a nonsense ceremony, she said it was a way to announce to the world that she was unavailable to other men. He thought that it was too much of a hassle, but if would get those looks to stop and Mira off his back he'd do it. He watched as the blonde changed her style of dance from a seductive one to a familiar foot stomping type as the music changed. She linked arms with other guild members and skipped in a large circle around the water mage. She turned to see her mate next to her contactor, she waved them over with smile that he could never resist. The same smile she gave when she became part of the stars, and the same smile gives every night when he or Happy woke screaming. "Nothing's wrong Happy." he finally answered with a large grin. "Come on! It's Juvia's birthday, let's dance!" He grabbed his foster child's paw and dragged him to their partner laughing.

Just before she turned again, the two caught up to the blonde and linked arms joining in on the dancing circle. The fiddle and flute played the loudest out of the band's instruments, Lucy turned the ocean haired maiden with a large grin, she had planned this song to welcome the newest member of her family.

"_Merrily we sailed along _  
_ Though the waves were plenty strong _  
_ Down the twisting river Rhine _  
_ Following a song..."_ her beautiful voice rang throughout the guild blending into the music perfectly.  
_"Legend's faded storyline _  
_ Tried to warn us all _  
_ Oh, they called her "Loreley" _  
_ Careful or you'll fall..."_ she eyed an ice mage across the room, he had stopped beating at a few men to listen to her voice, but hearing that line made him want to kill her little sister. He knew he had an...interest, in the legendary water mage. She turned back to the blue woman blushing bashfully at the attention she was getting. At her old guild, she never received so much love and care willingly, since the day she joined the guild, it had been an extraordinary adventure for her, and to celebrate a day she dreaded so much was so strange for her, but it was her family now, and couldn't ask for a better one. She joined in on tNathe rhythmic clapping of the guild and laughed along as Lucy her song.  
"_Oh, the stories we were told _  
_ Quite a vision to behold _  
_ Mysteries of the seas in her eyes of gold... _  
_ Laying on the silver stone, such a lonely sight _  
_ Barnacles become a throne, my poor Loreley..."_ Lucy and Mira separated themselves from the linked chain dance around the bluenette and made a two person one around her, continuing the song as a duet.  
"_And the winds would cry, and many men would die _  
_ And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley... _  
_ And the winds would cry, and many men would die _  
_ And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley..." _They twirled around her and gave a royal bow before they continued their dancing and kicking around the guild

It was a very joyful day, and a good memory he held on to like may others. It was hard to tell what were his dreams and what where his memories and nightmares. He took a look around, the grin on his face fell. Everything was familiar, but he wasn't in the guild anymore. He felt the floor suddenly on his back, and how everything was once night becoming morning. The pinkette moaned blinking his eyes awake. He patted the cold empty gap behind him in search of the mans warmth. "Dad..." he moaned. "Stop hogging the blanket..." he turned around to reach for it, his tired eyes, half open and gazing around in search for the thick blanket. "Dad?" he blinked his eyes, trying to wake up from his sleepy gaze. His fathers body was missing. Natsu shrugged it off, he was probably outside hunting again. He wrapped his large scarf around his neck and crawled out of the tent, flinching at the sudden bright light. "Dad!" he called out jerking his head left and right. He looked for signs of a man with a darker rose like hair or for a large blood red dragon with white belly. Nothing but trees an the small pond where they set up camp, but everything was destroyed. Some of the trees where torn down and knocked over, some with blood stains and the water tainted with something that didn't look drinkable. He walked around the small tent cling out for him again. I was still silent... He lifted his nose in the air searching for the sent of fire works.

Nothing.

"Dad?!" he called again a bit more panicky. He ran a few yards away shaking his head left and right looking. "DAD!" He knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. There was a fight, and his father must have been around somewhere. "DAAAADDDD!" he cried out in horror. If something had happened to him he wouldn't know what to do. What if he was hurt? What if he was dead? No! No! NO! NO! "DAAAADDDDD!" he felt his chest rise up and down faster and faster, the forest trees becoming bigger and taller than him and everything caving. Hot tears bled out of his dark eyes. "DAAADDDDD! DAAADDDD!"

"Natsu what's wrong?"

He truned around to see a blonde child with large honey brown eyes and a princess ball room dress in pink. "Lucy, Have you seen Igneel."

"No, maybe he's up in the stars." she looked up, so did he. The sky wasn't sunny anymore, it was dark with bright white and gold diomonds shining brightly. "Don't worry, I'll get him for you." Confused Natsu looked back at the girl. She was hovering up into the sky and glowing a bright gold color, dissolving into pixie dust.

"Lucy NO!"

Lucy woke to his screams and violate shakes. She turned over her shoulder, Natsu was kicking and screaming, his veins where highly visible on his forehead. "Natsu!" she called out. Immediately she turned him on his side and wrapped herself on his back with her arms on his chest and her legs trying to pin down his, his skin was hot and boiling, but she didn't care. He was having another night terror and she needed to calm him down. "Natsu!" she yelled over his screams. "It's okay! Wake up! Wake Up!" He shot his red puffy eyes open in s blood shot. He gasped for air and looked around the dark midnight room. He was in his house, Happy by his side, and someone holding him. He jerked turning to see his beautiful blonde mate with large worried eyes. He glanced at his exceed and back at Lucy. is face began breaking down to long hard sobs. Lucy crested his cheek, sat up and led his face on to her lap. He cried loudly wrapping his arms around her slim waist, burying his face into her torso. She stroked her fingers through his spiky salmon locks. "Shhhh... It's okay" she whispered. "It's just a dream."

"I-I... I couldn't... find him!" he cried between sobs. She sighed He had another night mare. No, not a nightmare, a memory. It was like that for a while, last week it was a nightmare about her 'dying' with Happy, the week before she was crying over Lisanna's bloody body in her arms, and now it was Natsu... and he had just finished dreaming about her death too. She turned to the little worried exceed on her side and extended her arm inviting him into the embrace. Happy adjusted himself on Lucy's gap between the bed head, her waist and Natsu's burning body and curled up into a ball.

"_Just close your eyes_ _The sun is going down_." she sang softly. It was the only way to calm him down completely. "_You'll be alright._ _No one can hurt you now,_ _come morning light, You'll be safe and.._ _Sound_." she hummed the rest of the tune still caressing his scalp. Natsu's breathing eased to a calm and slow beat.. She continued to hum in a sweet manner and loving manner, until she heard soft purrs and snores from her two favorite boys. "We'll find him...don't worry.."

* * *

He jerked his head off the pillow, his dark forest eyes looking around the room, and falling to the empty space on his bed. Their bed. His hear raced, she was back, he knew she was. She's been back for weeks now, but he still skipped a beat when ever she'd wake before him. He'd lost his father, and her, he couldn't lose her a second time. Sweet tune of humming tickled his sharp ear senses, Natsu flung the sheets off his bed and hurried to the source. He made his way down the hall of his cottage to the kitchen to see a young gypsy maiden with long gold locks tied out of her face and an exceed hovering over her as she cooked over a fire. She looked over her shoulder with bright honey gold eyes. The couple an exceed had moved into his little cottage in the forest after she returned from the spirit world, and the castle was named the official Fairy Tail Guild, she didn't want to go back to their old room on the highest room of the tallest tower, she wanted to star fresh. It's not every day you 'come back from the dead'. "Good morning." she cheered with her infamous smile.

"Morning..." he muttered as he took his seat on the table behind her. He picked at the wood waiting for her to ask about the dream, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She knew how it felt to wake up with hot sweat on your face and throat hurting do to screaming, not to mention the pain of remembering it over and over when some one asked. She could still see the image of her little sister's blood staining her cloths as it oozed out of her. She didn't dare bring up something as painful as losing someone you love. She turned around with a large plate of cooked eggs and meats along with s mug filled with honeyed tea and set it on the table in front of her partner. She pecked him gently on the forehead, with out hesitation, the pinkette grabbed her arm and pulled her in closer to him, smacking his lips hard on hers. The burned her skin, but she loved it. It was some thing they rarely did, and every time she would want more, but held herself back. Mira and Erza had ha stick talk to her about lady manners. Her eyes widen in surprise when he finally let go. "Um..."

"Sorry. Just need to make sure."

"O-okay..."

So the dream was worst than she thought... The dragon man stared at the tower of food, not in with his usual gluttonous gleam in his eyes, but blankly. He didn't feel like eating, not at the moment at least. "Natsu...?" she squeaked softly. "You okay?"

"Can we just stay home." he turned to her with a serious hard look, his eyes had a small glint sparking with fear. "Please?" he pleaded. Lucy turned to the exceed next to her with her brows knitted together. They made a deal with the rest of the team to leave on an adventure to look for a lost dragon, but since the day she came back, he had been different, all he ever wanted to do was stay in with them. She didn't quite understand, but Happy did. She'd been gone for so long, and they missed her so much, all they wanted was to be with her and only her. As selfish as it was, he needed it, just for a bit longer until he felt like he could share her with the rest of the guild again. The two looked back at the male and nodded slowly. Without another word he took their hands and led them back to their room and to the bed.

Lucy laid back down on her side with Natsu across from her, and Happy in the middle as always. The only difference being is that they faced each other, and their legs interlocked with one another, foreheads touching and being close. Happy curled in a small ball with his fish still in his mouth am nomming on it quietly. She giggled at the blue cat and looked up to meet Natsu's eyes. They still flickered in fear. "Can you sing...please?"

"Of course." she smiled softly. "What song?"

"A-anything. Just...let me know you're still here..."

She blinked, taken back by his words. "Um o-okay..." she bit her lip, her mind fiddled with every tune she knew trying to find the right song for him.

"_When all the world is spinning around like a red balloon, way up in the clouds_" she began, she gazed hard into his eyes looking for approval. "_and my feet will not stay on the ground,_" she placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forward on his cheekbone. "_you anchor me back down...". _He smiled at her widely. He didn't like the icky lovey stuff, usually cause Happy would tease him for it but right now, it was perfect. Everything he needed was on that bed with him. And it's all a dragon could ask for in his nest.

"_I am nearly world renowned _  
_ As a restless soul who always skips town _  
_ But I look for you to come around_  
_ And anchor me back down_ " she swallowed the ball in her throat as memories of stones and cruel words filled her mind.

"_There are those who think that I'm strange_  
_ They would box me up and tell me to change_  
_ But you hold me close and softly say_  
_ That you wouldn't have me any other way_

_When people pin me as a clown_  
_ You behave as though I'm wearing a crown_  
_ When I'm lost I feel so very found_  
_ When you anchor me back down ..." _he brushed her long golden locks behind her ear, and traveled it down to reflect her hand on him. "Thank you..." he muttered. It had been nearly a month... but the pain has not changed. He couldn't lose her. Nor Happy. Not them, not again.

"Promise you won't ever leave us again..."

"I have a deal with-"

"I'll go with you."

"Natsu I don't know how-"

"JUST-!" he took a deep breath calming himself. "jus promise me. Please..."

The blonde swallowed hard, as a spirit, she could never make promises she couldn't keep. She could never lie, not once. It was not programed in her character. But this time..."I promise." ...she needed to make an acceptation. They shut their eyes for a moment, letting the fact that they where alive, well, and healthy sink in...

_"No.." her voice cracked weakly over the man's body. His scales sinked into his tan skin bending into a dark red oak color. She lifted his cut up neck, trying her best from keeping the blood gushing out of it She felt useless. She WAS useless. The blonde didn't have the other sky mages to help her this time, nor could she preform a healing spell on her own without Wendy. He was going to dye, and she couldn't do anything about it but watch. "You promised..." she sniffed. Her body shook violently, her fist cling on to him like a life force, her honey-brown eyes swollen with tears making them leak down to her chin. "you said we'd have more adventures!" she shouted furiously at him. This is what Natsu must have felt when she was disappearing, how angry and crushed her chest was as she saw the light in his dark eyes fading fast. She combed her fingers threw his dark rose locks as she choked on the lump forming in her throat. "You promised!"_

_"I..m...sor...ry..."_

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, how cheesy can you get? but anyway, this is the first chapter to the sequel, don't worry, this it's not as cheesy or as lovey-dovey later on (I know I don't usually write like that, I think I'm better at comedy...maybe?). Unless you want it to be, its up to you. Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll have the other one up as soon as I can. Please don't kill me if it's not what you expected...

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

"So you think that dream you had last night was a vision Carla?" The blue dragon child asked quietly as she brushed her long hair. The two girls lived in the new Guild in one of the many rooms, as most of the guild mates did now, they figured if they stuck together they could be even more powerful and in an attack. Plus the older members did have a lot of memories of the place when they visit Natsu, Lucy and Happy. What once was their home away from home, was now their first home. Carla and Wendy lived on the second floor above the ball room where the main guild hall was, it was pretty loud at night and didn't get much sleep at first, but learned to have the vibrations of the walls turn into their lullaby. But last night was rather quiet, and Carla kept waking in the middle of the night. She saw a blonde holding bloody rose locks on her lap, her golden strands of hair fell on her face, curtaining her tears and sobs. The exceed was woken by the same images over and over again.

_"You Promised...You promised..."_

_"I'm...sorry..."_

The voices hunted her the whole night. "I'm positive. It wasn't like anything I've seen before either..." she shuttered. Wendy stopped her hand at mid brush from looking at the window and looked over at her best friend. Carla was at the window pain with her knees to her chest, her large brown orbs staring off into the meadows of the castle. Part of her had admiration of the view, the cherry blossom branches swayed like wakes in the wind, and had minimal pestles flow off into the summer skies dancing like the woman in the guild; Perfect and graceful. "I don't want you to go..." Wendy narrowed her eyes at the cat curiously.

"Carla what-"

"I know you've been wanting to ask Natsu and the others about the mission to find his father." the exceed stated firmly. She jerked her head to the blue haired girl. Wendy sunk her small fangs into her lower lip, she lost her mother long ago as and had little to no memory of anything but how she died. Somehow, if she helped Natsu find his father, she would know why her mother was taken away from her in such a violate and painful way... If there was hope that someone could be reunited with a family member, she'd help, not to mention it would be great to see her mother in the spirit world; Lucy had told her that Humans were prevented to going in, and she was a dragon, maybe there was a way past the gate like she passes. She swallowed hard.

"I'm going with them." she said rather uneasy. "Lucy, Happy and I could become stronger and combine our magic, we'd be safe-"

"No! I don't want you to go!"

"You are coming with me, aren't you? We're partners..."

"Not if you go with them." The exceed could feel the pressure of tears forcing themselves out of her eyes, but she stayed strong. The young girl was taken back at the harshness in Carla's tone, her partner was scared. Not like the time they where drained from their magic by Lucy, this was something different. That vision must have been more intense than she thought. "If you stay here with me and Romeo..." she continued "I'll continue to look after you..."

The dragon child stood from her desk, her jaw was tight and her stair was blunt. Slowly she made her way to the beautifully carved door, with one hand on the gold knob she glanced over her shoulder. "I don't need to be looked after," she stated coldly "I need a friend." With that, she walked out to the ballroom to join her guild mates. She was tired of feeling like a burden to everyone, back in the king's dungeon, she was guarded by the water woman, and never felt more broken. Her nakama needed her, and she couldn't do anything about it; she might not be strong, but didn't want to live her whole life like she was weak either. Watching Juvia be so strong for others, and Lucy stick up for anyone no matter what the cost...It sparked something in her. Her family needs someone who was a sky element to boost them up, she would gladly volunteer herself, no longer was she just going to be Romeo's shy best friend. She was Wendy the Sky Dragon of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Happy sat joyfully on his mother's head humming a tune for himself. She giggled at his off key melody as she flipped another fish on the fryer. She was a master at making all kinds of sea foods, raw and cooked, she had many years of practice while living in the old castle. The blonde hummed along with him with a large smile on her face as her mate watched from a the table. smirking at the two bonding, it was hard to believe that when they first started to get to know one another, those two could be in the same room, let alone look at each other. Now they seemed to be connected some how. The contract must have made them stronger as a team some how, he admitted he was a tad jealous, but he couldn't have them any other way. Happy lowered his head and hung for a bit in front of Lucy's face. "Hey Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you sing so much better than Natsu?" he asked innocently. The star girl giggled slightly at the exceed.

"Don't you remember Happy? My mother is the spirit of Music and Dance."

"Yeah, but when you where gone, Natsu tried to sing me to sleep a few times and he sucks."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted offended. "I was only singing cause you kept crying you big baby!"

"Well you where crying too!" Happy stuck his tiny bathtool out from his mouth at the pinkette. "So who's the baby now huh?!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle even more at the two bickering friends. Things where finally starting to feel like home again. She set out a few plates on the table filling them with fried fish and some white rice. Happy leaped from the blonde head of hair to the pink one. "Lucy should teach you how to sing Natsu, so when she goes visits her mom you can sing us both to sleep!" he announced cheerfully. The dragon male rolled his eyes in annoyance at his foster child, it was a horrible attempt in their eyes when he tried last time, after that he just held the exceed to sleep and dreamed about the day his mate and music box would come home. She took a seat across from him picking slowly at the food in front of them.

"I don't mind teaching you."

"I don't need to learn, you're not leaving us again remember."

"Right..." now she was the one rolling her eyes. "Still, it would be fun! What do you say?" the male shrugged while he took a large bite from his food.

"Finthe" he said munching on his lunch, chunks of salmon flew out into the wood of their small table, earning a glair from the blonde. She worked hard keeping everything clean damn it! She quickly brushed her annoyance away and adjusted herself in her seat, her smile was full of energy and eagerness. Her knuckles rapped the wood in a steady beat. She felt the rhythm crawl from her fists up her arms and rippling throughout her body.

"So what you do is," she started as she added patting from her other hand creating more beats. "you let the sounds take over, and the words would come to you." Natsu stopped his chewing, his eyes widen observing the maiden becoming absorbed into the soft sounds of the table. She closed her eyes.

"_Don't Listen to a word I say.."_ She started.  
"_The screams all sound the same...  
Though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." _The blonde looked up from the table, still playing the beats on the wood. Natsu and happy bobbed their heads in the rhythm, they began to understand what she was talking about; it wasn't about just listening to the music, it was about feeling it as well. Even if it was just the sounds of a girl knocking on a table. _"I don't like waking around this old and empty house..."_

"_So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear_." he tried. Lucy smiled in approved and nodded her head. His voice wasn't as bad as happy said it would be, in fact it was rather average singing voice.

_"The stairs creek, as you sleep_  
_It's keeping me awake,"_

_"It's the house telling you to close your eyes..."_

_"And some days I can't even dress myself"_

_"It's killing me to see you this way..."_

His lips spread in a fine grin, he was getting the hang of it, it was just like when she would sing with Mira, they where both feeling each other in song and not just rehearsing it over and over. He took notice how the star maiden's hair was glowing a slightly brighter Gold tone, but let it slide off. They both joined their voices for the next verse.

_"Though the truth may vary,_  
_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore..."_

She slowed the beat to a stop, her hair's glow didn't shine as brightly anymore either. "That was really good Natsu, just a bit more practice and you'd be great! You seemed to pick it up really-" her eyes traveled up to the sleeping exceed on his head. "awwww.." she squealed quietly as she reached over the table and scooped him in her arms. "He fell asleep."

"Well I guess as long as it gets him to get knocked out I'm good." he teased

"Don't be mean." Her guardian instincts took over as she headed out to the bedroom to lay him to bed. Natsu only watched as the mother-like woman gracefully made her way to the back. A pool of heat began to boil slowly in his chest, it was a odd feeling that's been growing stronger for _years_ now. Even more at her return. He knew what it was, what male didn't? And who could blame him? The woman was a _goddess_! Her curves where in all the right places, her body pure and untouched by anyone, including himself, just begging to be claimed. His eyes drilled hard holes into her, and watched as her hips swayed back to him, every movement she made, big or small, it made it that much harder to hold back from his promise to Mira. He didn't thing he could hold it in any longer. "So he's asleep!" she cheered. "We should be quiet the next hour or so..." her voice trailed off as she noticed a strange look in his eyes. A flame of some sort of goal or desire flickered in his forest eyes, she's seen that look a few other times in town on her first outing, a couple of men looked at her like that. Was he sick?

The blonde maiden grew worried at her partner's hard stare. "Natsu...?" she asked stepping closer. "You okay?" her voice was soft and sweet, almost as she sang out the question. Slowly, she placed her guild mark on his forehead. It was as hot as the other night, and burned her, she flinched her hand back in a squeak of slight pain. The male stood up, towering over her. His eyes darken staring down at her, as her breathing quicken and took a few steps back. "What's wrong?" he rose his hand to her cheek.

"Don't worry..." He whispered, his faces inched closer and closer. Lucy stood dumbfounded, she didn't understand what was going on. Was it another kiss? No, he wasn't aiming for her cheek or mouth...He pressed his rough lips on her smooth fair skin of her jaw line. "You'll be fine." he assured.

* * *

Juvia placed the last of her things in her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Okay," she turned around and stood proudly with a preppy grin on her face. "I'm ready!" she cheered at the bluenette who leaned on her doorway. Jellal smiled back, it was hard to tell Gray and Erza the news, but she and him decided to form a team together to prove themselves worthy of the guild. Their Nakama claims to already accept them for who that are and what they have done for the guild, but they felt they needed to do more. This was the closest to family as they had, and would do anything for them. The man adjusted his strap on his shoulder.

"Alright let's go. Galuna Island isn't going to wait forever." he grinned. The two headed down the grand hall and the long steps to the guild hall. Their guild mates where as loud as ever, the music was playing, songs where sung, and everyone was dancing and drinking without a care in the world. The two scanned the rooms, their eyes caught a pair of comrades sitting at a table with a few other friendly faces. The newly formed team made their way to the table with eager feet. The raven haired man was the first to look up. His eyes gave a slight flicker at watching the water mage rush up.

"Hey Juvia, Jellal." he greeted casually. Cana, Erza and Lisanna paused their conversation and glanced up. "You two off on a mission?"

The blue haired maiden nodded. "Yup! Juvia and Jellal are off to Galuna Island." she announced with pride. Lisanna's jaw dropped to the table in shock. She knew the two where extremely powerful mages, but to be taking an S-Class mission so soon after joining the guild was Ludacris. They haven't been members for more than six months!

"Galuna Island!?" she gasped. "You mean the place where the moon makes people crazy?!"

"That's the one!" Jellal assured. "We'll be fine, they say water mages are better under the moon so we got this in the bag."

"You mean _she's_ got this in the bag." Gray corrected. He trusted the new male member, he really did, but this was _Juvia_ he was taking. She was going to a very dangerous place with a partner who she hardly knows. But this was Fairy Tail, anything could happen. "You sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked uneasily.

"Juvia will be fine, Gray-sama." she smiled softly and placed one hand on his shoulder. He pressed his lips hard into one line to keep him from smiling. The bluenette had a way with manipulating his emotions, as did Erza, but she made him go from calm to scared shitless in three point five seconds while the rain woman made him...everything actually. He hated showing it. Every part of it, but that slight peck on the cheek he gave her when his youngest sister 'pasted away'.

"Alright." he whispered. His glanced passed her up to the tattooed man. "You take good care of her okay?" the man nodded.

"Of course, just as long as you take care of her." he placed his hands on the scarlet haired woman. "She's...one of the good ones." he smiled at her with a tint of pink on his cheekbones. Erza returned the grin as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Good Luck," the knight mage added. "and if get's too much for you, don't be afraid to ask for assistance."

"Don't worry Erza!" Canna smirked at the pair of bluenettes. "Those two can take care of themselves just fine."

* * *

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! I HAVE SO MUCH SHIT I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll try my best to have the next chapter up asap... sorry...

songs in the last chapter in order where:

Loreley- Blackmore's Night

Safe and Sound- Taylor swift (yeah I know but the song kinda fit...sorta...I LIKE IT OKAY!?)

Anchor- Mindy Glendhill

This chapter:

Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu," the blonde groaned, his kisses along her collarbone and neck burned her. A pool of a type of desire whirled at the pit of her stomach. "I don't under stand this..." she whispered. He cornered her on to the hammock in the living room, and laid her down genially. She didn't know if she should fight or not, his hard gaze into her eyes was hypnotic and...it felt right. "What are you doing?"

"Taking what is mine." his skull traveled up to her rosy lips. He felt rough and sandy, she shockingly liked it. Her eyelids flittered to a close, her lips followed the dance her partner led. He lifted his body without breaking the kiss, adjusting himself completely on top of her. A dragon within him was just urging to takeover. A low growl escaped his throat in a purr like matter. She didn't know what possessed her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck under his bohemian vest. Since she returned from the spirit world they and Happy all stayed with the style from her birthland. Her small hands traced the toned muscles of his back, tickling him with her nails. He pushed his tongue into her mouth forcefully, deepening the kiss. His large hands crawled from the curve of her back up to her shoulder blades and to her stomach.

**_Slam_**!

"What the-GET OFF MY SISTER!"

* * *

Her large blue orbs gazed out the window into the beautiful blue sky, her brows slightly knitted together in worry, and zigzagging her sight around in a desperate search of something. Not a cloud in sight yet, not since she met Gray, but what if where to come back? What if finding love wasn't the cure to her curse? Her heart races and her gaze became more and more intense into the blue abyss.

_She wandered around the streets with an umbrella to keep her company, the town stared down at her in fear and hatred. They should, they had that right at least. She's been cursed to have the rain follow her everywhere she went, never knowing why. It brought sadness and gloom to even the happiest of cities, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Now with the guild after the 'Star Girl' and tormenting every other guild to find her, she was looked upon with great fear and terror, and the hatred came from the suppose betrayal and shame she bestowed upon Phantom. Juvia, the legendary Loreley and Rain Woman of Fiore S-class wizard, left the town she's called home for so long. It wasn't much of a home to begin with, but she did have a few good friends which was all she needed. She couldn't stand leaving them behind, but hurting the innocent over a girl that might not even exist was not something she would do, it wasn't who she was._

_"HEY!" an angry voice called from behind her. The maiden stopped in her tracks and turned to face the owner of the it. He was around her age, a well guild man with fair skin, glittering under the hard rain. He stood shamelessly flaunting his perfect torso and the guild mark on his chest. A Fairy Tail mage, no wonder he looked upset. Phantom and Fairy Tail never did get along, and the tension between the guilds was getting worse with the knights constantly going after that guild. They are convinced they had something to do with the Fallen Star, and had paid off her formal guild to do something about it. He stood tall in his glory, his dark eyes shooting hard daggers of not hate, but frustration. "How many times do I have to repeat myself with you Phantom jerks? Stay AWAY from my comrades!"_

_The maiden blinked her brown eyes in confusion at the beautiful creature. "Excuse me?" she asked politely._

_"Don't play stupid! " he barked. "I heard about the elements attacking one of the Fairy Tail teams." His hands glowed an electric blue, it was a rare magic that she's heard about but never seen before'; She gazed in wonder at the patterns forming in his fist. _

_"Ice Magic..." she whispered. "It's so beautiful."_

_The male was taken back at the slight comment, but didn't let it cloud his goal. He was here to pick a fight and take back the pride Maccao lost to Aria. The rain spoke loud and clear that the maiden in front of him was the Rain Woman who worked with the bastard. An eye for an eye as they say. He prepared his fist in front of him and let the glow shine brighter. "Ice make-"_

_"Juvia wouldn't do that if she where you." she warned. _

_"Canon!" _

_A blast of ice raced to her, the young woman sighed in disappointment, she really didn't want to defeat someone as attractive as him, let alone someone who was as low of a level as he. She remained still and completely emotionless to the attack, letting the chunk of ice flow threw her body completely. The raven haired man gasped, his dark eyes widen in shock. "What the hell?" he muttered._

_"My body is made of water." she explain, letting her lower half regenerate into her original form. "Juvia knows not what you speak of, but it's a fight you want..." she rose her in front of her. a deep ocean blue orb glowed as she rose her hand high above her head "Water Slicer!" she chanted. _

_His eyes widen as the disk of water charged to him. By a hair of a second, he managed to doge the attack, it was so close, he felt the hot air smacking his face. His gaze traveled off with the disc, and watched it slice a top building clean off. The incredible amount of force she must have used to do that, and she still seemed like it was effortless? What? He jerked his head to the woman. Without blinking an eye, she was already in front of him with one fist arched back filled with steaming water. _

_With that single blow, he was launched back to the ground, again, in a blink of an eye she was straddling the male and prepared her fist to give another blow. Suddenly...she blinked at him, he was fighting for the pride of a **single **member of his guild. There was little to no one who thought anything close to that. Where all Fairy Tail people like that? She lowered her guard. "Juvia is not in Phantom." she stated bluntly, getting off him and staring down hard. The ice mage growled at her. _

_"What are you talking about!?" he snapped. "Of course you are! You've the Rain woman of-"_

_"Not of Phantom." she remained emotionless. "Juvia want's no part of that guild." she extended her arm offering his assistance. "Juvia is sorry you can not avenge your comrade with me." _

_The man's muscles loosen slightly, his scowl at the girl faded and swallowed hard. He took her hand and pulled himself up, muttering a small thanks. He dusted himself off and took a good look at her. She was beautiful. Perfect almost. She had a good bust and large curves, her hair was at her shoulders with a single large curl at the tip and a bonnet. Her skin was pale white with a rose like blush and bright pink lips. Her eyes glowed a chocolaty color. He had completely forgotten about the fight "I'm Gray." he smirked. "Gray Fullbuster."_

_"Juvia Lockser." Something curled on her lips. Was it a smile? She's never smiled with anyone other than Gajeel... why was she...? Her heart thumped loudly, she could her it echo, and the weight on her shoulders became lighter. She took a glance around, the water wasn't falling as hard anymore, it slowed to a near stop. The two mage looked up to the cloud foggy sky. She saw a color similar to the powers she had seen today from the man. She looked curiously at clouds as they broke apart. "What's going on?"_

_"I just stopped raining." he shrugged off._

_"S-stopped?" __Sunlight cracked through the sky. A loud gasp escaped her lips as her eye glowed in amazement. "Wow!"_

_"It's just the sky. I don't see the big-" he stopped himself at the sight of her, her eyes grew pools of water, her orbs brighten up. "Have you never seen the sky?"_

_"No.." she whispered. _

_He tilted his head and observed her a bit more as she gazed up mesmerized by the natural world. She was so innocent and genuine, and it was easily reflated in the windows of her soul. "You have pretty blue eyes." she blinked and looked at him._

_"Blue?"_

Juvia?" The maiden looked from the train's window to the bluenette in front of her. "Are you okay? You seen to be worried."

"No. I'm fine Jellal really." she returned her glance up to the sky. "I was just remembering a few things. What was our mission on Galuna island again?"

"According to the scroll," he began as he pulled out a rolled piece of paper from his sack. "The moon has been acting odd. It's been driving people to the point of insanity claiming that it speaks to them before they disappear. The night before they vanish, it rains-"

"Rains?" she panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

The innocent blonde sat in worry at her place of the dining table, her head tilted down slightly causing her golden locks to curtain her face, and per poster slumped over in an almost shameful manner. Her partner sat extremely close to her with his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in every couple few seconds. His head constantly caressing her jawline as his throat let out a low purr. He cooed and showed a great amount of affection, that only made the ice-mage and father-figure in front of the couple. Gildarts smashed his large fist on to the wood with a loud thump, making everyone, including Gray, jump in their seat. Natsu immediately ripped himself off the young woman and sat straight and still in his seat. He'd seen the red head kill a man with just a move of his pinky when he was 13, he didn't want to piss him off.

"Natsu..." he gritted through his teeth, looks like it was too late for that. "We've talked about these...needs... before," every word was more painful than the last. He understood the dragon's position in the situation, he was alone with his mate and he's been controlling himself for a couple of years now; He must be snapping. Still, the girl had not been wedded to him yet, and for him to just take advantage of someone so innocent like her-one of HIS girls- was plain wrong. "we agreed that you would send Happy, and we will send someone to look after her. As we always did."

"Come on Gildarts," Natsu sighed. Not in his usual goofy self, but in an annoyed and aggressive tone. "I'm at the age where she should be bearing my children, or at least connected with me."

"She is connected to you idiot." Gray snapped. "You imprinted on her the day you hit puberty! She's yours already!"

"It's not-" he stopped himself in a huff and turned to his partner. She was more confused than before, the words like 'mate', 'imprint', and 'needs' scrambled in her head. What were they talking about? He placed a hand behind her worried head and bringing her closer to him, making their foreheads touch. Her concerned face relaxed slightly, her honey-brown orbs examined his cocky smirk on his lips and the smoothness of his skin, he was back to his normal goofy self. "Don't worry Lucy," he whispered. "I'll explain everything later okay?" she shook her head.

"Natsu, I want to know now."

"Um...Well..."

"Yeah Natsu," Gray butted in annoyed sarcastic tone "please enlighten us!" The pink haired man shot eye daggers at the ice mage without breaking his connection with the blonde. After a brief moment, he turned his attention back at his partner and grinned.

"Lucy," he tried to stay as calm as possible. "can you step out a bit, maybe check up on Happy?" the star girl wasn't pleased with him, she pressed her lips in a strong thin line and nodded before she did as she was asked. She felt entitled to know what was going on, hell she was part of it, but if would help him out... Lucy shook off the feeling ash she quickly made her way to the back of the house to the bedroom, unaware that dark eyes followed her every movement.

The dragon watched with great eagerness and longing to caress her body. The way he held her and dominated her and was able to control her every movements and lead her in a forbidden dance she never learned made him feel-

**BAM!**

Gildart's fist snapped Natsu to reality once more. Two pairs of angry eyes stared at him hard enough to kill. "Natsu!" he warned off again. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I can clear that up." the group turned to the open door where a petit bluenett holding a few large books. She leaned agents the doorway in a cool like matter with two taller men in nearly matching commoner cloths stood tall and proud with their chest sticking out. She was in her usual yellowish-cream custard corsets and long common skirt to match with her hair tied back and being held back with a yellow ribbon, two wavy locks escaped the ribbon, framing her fair face. Her lips had a funny cocky smirk that was very out of character for her, maybe it was the fact that she and her team were standing there the entire time and no one took notice, not even Natsu who had the nose who'd put a hounddog to shame. She walked in with a skip in her step with Droy and Jet close behind her. Shadow Gear took a seat at the couch while Levy took the seat were Lucy formally was, and slammed the books down. "So, a couple of weeks ago, Lucy asked me to help her with research for dragons, and stuff in the library in town. She already has a lead of where they could be, now she needed one to see where they _would_ be if one happened to escape." she explained as she opened one of the books.

"Cool," Gray commented as he leaned in on the table with the other males. "That's actually why we came by, to talk about the mission we were suppose to be on by now." his tone still slightly annoyed. "That is until this one-"

"Well!" Levy clapped. "That, is the reason why I dropped by, to check up on them...as a couple." nice use of words. She began flipping through the pages and brought out her red glasses. Words began popping out at her, flying and surrounding her and the group. Droy and Jet seemed un-phased by her ability to bring words to life, but the other three stood amazed. She rarely used her powers, outside of battles that is. Actually, the only girl to use the most magic when not on missions was Wendy and Erza. The words glided around them like a tornado beginning to form, but the words...weren't words at all, they where symbols of a lost language. Only she had the capability to read it after se spent hours decoding them.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the marking soaring around in the air, there was something about them that tickled his memory, but what? He'd seen them some where, along time ago. Levy glanced at him slightly, a smile curled on her lip. "Looks familiar, right?"

The pink haired male tore his sight away from the scripture and glanced at the bookworm with a nod. "Yeah, I think I've seen these as a kid."

"Doesn't surprise me, it's dragon's scratch."

"Dragon wha?" he asked cocking his head to the side like his old self.

"Dragon Scratch. Or formally called Dragon's Scroll. You see, there are books out there about dragons and books _for_ dragons. This one," she gestured to the book "was _for_ dragons." she explained with a smile. At that moment, the half-spirit walked into the room with a blue exceed resting on her head. Their eyes gazed at the marking in awe. "Oh, Hey there Lu-chan! You might want to take a seat, this involves you too!" she cheered. Honey brown eyes raveled back down to the petit woman and the two men in the back grown.

Still taken back by the magic, Lucy nodded forgetting to say hello and made her way to the table. She must have missed quite a bit while she was with her contractor. There were no seats available for her, so she just stood at the corner near the dragon man. Without missing beat, Natsu yanked her by the arm and lead her to his lap, making her yelp in the process. His strong arms wrapped around her slim waist holding her close, and his chin resting on the crock of her shoulder and neck begging for affection. The two men across groaned in anger; Levy took a mental note a the pinkette's behavior changes, and turned back to the markings tornadoing around them. "Okay Natsu," he glanced at the young woman. "what do you know about the dragon culture or habits?"

"Well...from the stories I remember," he turned to Lucy and Happy. "I told you about them right?" the two nodded and he turned back to the conversation. "Well there was this story that dad use to tell me. Something about finding the soul who is...I guess made for you, you imprint on them. They are the reason for becoming a full fledge dragon."

"Well, not only that." Levy held up her arm in the air, a few marking stop in place and stay hovering while the rest continue their swirling. "Here it said that dragons are extremely emotional creatures, so most of their power is based off how they feel. Like Lucy's. So when a dragon has found a mate, it gives them sense of purpose, making them physically and mentally stronger. But it wont be official until the dragon-"

"Has claimed his mate." Natsu finished for her. "I know that much alright." he nuzzled in his partner's golden hair. Gray scolded at him, crossing his arms tighter over his chest. His shirt might actually stay on with the way he was pressing it agents himself.

"Right" she confirmed. "And when it becomes official, the two would be linked together spatially, or in this case, magic wise seeing as both parties carry magic ability. You both will have each other's weaknesses and strengths, immunity to one another's magic, and Natsu would b able to turn into a full on dragon..." She eyed the couple who weren't paying much attention. Lucy tired to fight off Natsus cooing, but the fire mage was persistent. She coughed loudly to get back his attention. "Lucy," she started, her voice higher than usual "has Natsu been acting weird since you've been back?"

"Um..." she glanced t him, he still tired to coo her with his enormous amount of PDA "Yup. He's like this."

"And you two never had any contact in a romantic way in the castle."

"No, just the kiss before I-"

"That's it!" she snapped her fingers. Her smile widen at her own epiphany as she shooed away a few of the words and gathered another bunch of marking in front of her. "According to the book, dragons are naturally possessive and territorial, but his grip on you wasn't as strong course, but after the kiss and your return he has gotten more and more dominate toward you right?" Lucy flushed red, her jaw dropped not finding the right words.

"Well um-"

"So, the kiss was a sign for his instinct to kick in because you are ready to compete the bond between you two. And this guy can't control himself."

"Well-"

"Am I right?" she turned to the pinkette who nodded shamelessly. "See? That's just his instinct wanting to claim and protect what's his." Natsu grinned at the girl, she practically just approved of him taking control of is natural instinct.

"So," Gildarts rose a brow. "it's _not_ Natsu's fault?"

"Nope!" The perky girl announced as she slammed the book shut The words and markings shattered and dissolved like dust in the air. "But he will get worse the longer he waits to...um..." her face began o beam red, she didn't realize how openly she was talking about it, only now did it hit her that Lucy would have to giver her self as a woman to Natsu of all people. And it wasn't a choice. "...claim her." se squealed suddenly feeling dirty. Her two partners on the couch chuckled at her cuteness. Levy was oblivious, but those two could not be more obvious with their feelings toward her.

Footsteps crept up on the cottage, loud enough for Natsu to hear. He paused his cooing to look at the door. There was no way in hell he'd let someone else creep up on him, one's enough to ruin his rep. The rest of the crew slowly turned their heads to where Natsu looked with a alarmed look. Another bluenette emerged from the doorway, again she was small with extremely long hair. "Wendy?" he asked. She smiled at him holding a small crystal like ball in her hand, and rolled in n her palms nervously.

"H-hi..." she croaked out nervously. Lucy immediately stood from her partner's lap and hurried to the girl.

"Hi sweatie," she greeted softly. "what are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't you be with Carla and Romeo at the guild?" she asked as she pulled her into an embrace.

"A-actually," the girl pulled away. "I-I came to ask about the mission to find the dragons." her gaze fell to Natsu and Gray. "I-I wanna help..."


End file.
